The Arrogant Prince, and the Not-So Popular Princess
by Moonlightgirl258
Summary: May Maple a 16 year old girl who lived the life of a maid because her dad left her with her evil mother and little brother. She was bullied in school by non other than the school's Prince...Andrew Hayden. May is an outcast who gets a chance of a lifetime at the schools dance. But will Drew ever be able to find his Princess?
1. Not so May Day

The Arrogant Prince, and the not-so Popular Princess

_**Summery:**_  
_May Maple a 16 year old girl who lived the life of a maid because her dad left her with her evil mother and little brother. She was bullied in school by non other than the school's Prince...Andrew Hayden. May is an outcast who gets a chance of a lifetime at the schools dance. But will Drew ever be able to find his Princess?_

_**Authors Note: **_  
**Ok if any of you read my others fics then you are probably mad at me for uploading a new story instead of uploading my others.  
I shall tell you what happened.  
I was in my Kitchen sweeping when suddenly I had and idea not just one but two!  
One happened to be for another story I'm helping with.  
The other created this!  
This story is a May/Drew with a slight Dawn/Paul!**

**_May's P.O.V._**

I'm cleaning the house again. Well the kitchen and living room before school. The rest after school.

I get up early so my mom doesn't see my cleaning methods. So sponges tied to the bottom of your shoes while your skating around the kitchen also washing dishes as your doing it. My mom doesn't like me having fun neither does my brother.

My dad died when I was 8 and Max was 4. Max looked like my dad so mom treated him better than me. He has black hair and black eyes same as my dads. Even though I looked like my mom she treated me different. I had Carmel Brown hair that could practically be called pigtails but they aren't! Plus my bright sapphire eyes.

It didn't matter at the moment if either one caught me doing my chores like this. They'd probably wouldn't let me go see my only friend.  
Dawn Berlitz.

Dawn has blue hair that goes just past her shoulders. She keeps two yellow barrettes at the side. She also has amazing cerulean eyes. She loves pink.

We both aren't exactly popular. Plus we have the popular kids to bully us.

Dawn never ever seems to care. But I know deep down it must bother her so we comfort each other. At first glance she could pass for a hyper peppy cheerleader! Well except that she is poor like me so another outcast thing...

The main leader of the popular crowd is the prince of the school, and the one who bullies me the most, Andrew Hayden. But everyone called him Drew. He has Jade green hair and Emerald green eyes making every girl swoon. Well except me, and dawn.

His friend Paul always has a glare on his face. Says mean things. Remains emotionless, yeah him he tends to be mean to Dawn. He has violet/pink hair, also onix and Dawn are compete opposites so its not surprising.

I stopped skating as I realized I was done. And just in time.

It's about 6:56am so I should start making breakfast for them.

Max never likes having a big breakfast he just prefers Captain Crunch Cereal.

My mother wants Blueberry Pancakes with buttered toast on the side with a glass of orange juice.

Yeah they are nice enough to not change there appetites.

Well I gotta run they are already up and taking showers so when they get down there food should be just right.  
I gotta get to school.

"I'm leaving!" I say as I run out the door and get on my bike.

I didn't wait for a reply. What's the point, I could be asked to like wash her feet before school! Ok so that one is a longshot but who knows?

I'm riding my bike when I see Dawn riding hers we always meet up here.

"Hey May so what's the plan today?" She asked.

You see Drew and Paul always tend to find us at our lockers or somewhere else so I always come up with ways to avoid them.

"We hide in the girls bathroom until they pass our lockers and head somewhere else." I say confident that my plan is going to work this time.

"You know that may actually work! Please excuse the Pun." She said giggling a little bit.

"We'll I have to get up at the crack of dawn to do things" I joked.

Then we both started cracking up.

By the time we got to school the schoolyard was crowded. You see we are on scholarships to a fancy rich school..

The school itself looked like bucking ham palace so us riding our bikes we stand out. All lot!

"Ok so we go around back and set our bikes in the bushes!" Dawn whispered to me.

I nodded my head firmly as we rode our bikes around to the back without being noticed!

We ditched the bikes and ran in doors with the janitors help. We quickly walked toward our hallway. No one but us seems to be in the school. Because they don't open the doors for another 2 minutes.

Hmmm stupid rich kids can't get in but me and dawn are cool with the janitors.

Ok so we saved his life when he was choking while no one else seemed to care.

We quickly walked through the hallways. I saw our lockers but then I heard the front door unlock. I dragged dawn into the girls bathroom near our lockers.

I heard some voices and a lot of footsteps.

"Do you think they are here?" One asked.

"Probably they always come early." Another said.

I realized then who it was.

"That's Paul and Drew right?" Dawn whispered to me.

"Yes. I think they are looking for us, most likely to bully us" I whispered looking out to check the cost.

I take a small peek. And see they are hanging around our lockers!

A lot of nasty words running through my head.

I jumped back into the bathroom with an eep!

Dawn put her hand on my mouth as we both prayed they didn't hear us.

"Did you hear that" I hear drew ask.

"No" Paul answered.

Me and Dawn both exhale.

"Dawn they are hanging around our lockers." I told her.

"WHAT!" She yells. Oh shit!

"Ok I heard that" Paul said.

" hey little ladies you can come out of your hiding place now," Drew said.

I glared.

"Why should we?" I said.

" oh my bad I didn't know it was 'that' time" he said

My cheeks reddened. So did Dawn's as she hit me in the stomach.

"Ow..."

"IT IS NOT WE JUST PREFER TO NOT SEE YOU GUYS!" Dawn yelled. And then hit me again.

"Ow..again"

She grabbed my arm pulled me out of the bathroom to our lockers where she did her combination so fast I thought she are sugar for breakfast again.  
" Someone's not so cheery" Paul said to her.  
"Is there a rule that said I had to be?"she said.

I grabbed my books and slowly started to walk away.

When someone stopped me.  
Guess who? Your right. It was Drew.

" Where are you going Maple?" He asked, while flipping some of his hair out of his face.  
"I was going to go to my class" I said.

He smirked and held a spider in his hands me and dawn screamed and ran off.

We ran for a while till we were near the back door again.

"I hate those jerks!" Dawn said.

"Me too!" I said.

We didn't notice before but there was a sign that said we had a school dance coming up. A masquerade dance!

Weird no one mention this...I looked at the teacher who was looking at it curiously. Even the teachers didn't know some of the students didn't know.  
This is weird. And when me and Dawn had come by just a little while before it wasn't there. And no one could have put it up.

"A dance where no one will know who we are! We could meet our princes May!" Dawn squealed in excitement. Hugging my neck.

"Please don't say prince" I said thinking of our schools prince.

"Oh not a stupid fake prince! I mean our soul mates!" Dawn said. Her eyes shown with excitement.

"Better... But I don't think my mom would let me go" I said. Not knowing someone was watching.

"Time will tell" Dawn said.

Then we went to our next class.  
And the day went on...


	2. My Fateful Encounter

**_My Fateful Encounter_**

**Ok Everyone I hope this chapter explains more to you guys!**

**Please keep reading no matter how weird I get! Lol**

**Happy Reading!**

_?'s P.O.V._  
Ugh! Why do I always get stuck with the difficult ones!  
I'm supposed to get these two girls and those two guys to fall for each other. My job has always been to help people find there soul mates, In other words when two people who are destined to be with each other need help they send either me or another one of us.  
There are rare cases when we have to show ourselves to help them. I thought the poster and making the dance committee 'suddenly' remember a dance would help. But after seeing the show in the hall I think they may need more than just a nudge.  
'I might actually get to show myself for this case'  
I remember what the rule for showing myself is in these cases.

"Remember if you have to show yourself you can, but you can't tell them what it is your trying to do" I was told.  
I just really got to keep m eye on that 'may' girl.

_May's P.O.V. _

The day went on with no run-ins with Drew. The thing I hate the most is when I go home, because when I get home my mother tends to tell at me and sometimes hit me. My brother is always telling me "you missed a spot" or that I'm an ugly sister he wished he didn't have.  
As me and Dawn were walking out to our bikes we heard a bunch of clapping.

"I guess Drew and Paul just walked out." Dawn said. Looking extremely bored.

"Yeah, Stupid Rich People" I said, looking at them get into the extremely expensive fancy stretch Limos. While me and Dawn hop on our old bikes.

"Your telling me sister! I got to head to the bookstore but afterwards I'm coming over so do your chores like SUPERWOMAN!" She said biking off in the direction of the bookstore.

By the time I got home I could already tell they weren't happy.

"MAY!" I hear my mother screaming at me as I walk through the doors.

"Yes?.." I ask her.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILD! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE MAX AND STOP BEING AN UGLY B***H!" She screamed at me.  
It's ok though I'm used to it by now. I think after my dad died she took it bad and started blaming herself, and because I look like her she takes it out on me. And because Max looks so much like dad she treats him as if he'll Vanish.  
I know my mother isn't fine mentally. I think she's insane. She's always got this crazed look in her eyes and her hair is everywhere. From the moment she sees me she starts yelling at me even if it doesn't make sense.  
I also know it would be better for her to go somewhere else but... What about Max and Me? If she leaves someone else has to start working and it'd have to be me. Plus I wouldn't be able to go to school. And Max shouldn't live knowing his fathers dead and his mothers insane, it wouldn't be fair to him. I know he treats me really bad but I still care for him.

My mother than slapped me across the face. I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. She then tells me to start chores and walks off.

'Sigh...if only she'd just SNAP OUT OF IT! What did I do to deserve this?'

My hand slowly reached out and felt where she had just slapped me. It hurt really bad. Worse than any of the other ones.  
She used to be nice and kind. I thought she was the the best mother in the world. I thought everything would stay that way forever.

I felt tears on the edges of my eyes and quickly blinked them away and started cleaning.

I had started cleaning the hallway when Max walks by and kicks my ankle. It hurt, and I wasn't paying attention so I had fell on the floor.

"Oops my bad! I didn't see you, it was almost as if you were invisable!" He said and walked away laughing.

I slowly got back up. My own brother treats me like dirt! I hate scool! I hate the way my family turned out! I hate DREW! and...I...don't know anymore, the only good thing I have is Dawn. My bright happy sun in my cruel reality.

Dad if you are watching me...please help me! Help me, Max and Mom...please.

**_~After Chores~_**

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Yeah, she slapped me"

Ok me and Dawn were chilling in my room. My mom took Mac out for dinner and Laser tag. When Dawn asked how I got that bruise on my face.

"Why?! Why do you put up with her?! You know she's insane!" Dawn asked me while she was eating a bad of potato chips.

"Dawn I have to! What happens if I leave and she takes it out on Max instead!"

"Call the police?"

"And what good will that do she'll just pretend everything is fine" I said.

"How is it that she can work and still be insane?" Dawn asked.

To be honest I don't have a clue on how she does it.

"I have absolutely no idea" I said.

"Well maybe She only goes insane when reminded of her past while when she's at work she uses it as an excuse to make herself forget what happened with her husband" a third voice said.

Me and Dawn both nodded our heads in agreement.

Then we realized what had happened. I looked at dawn wide eyed and she looked at me the same way.

"Who's there?!" I ask looking frantically around my room.

"Yeah! Who's there?! A stalker?! A burglar?!a hot vampire?!" Dawn asked looking everywhere.

"Ok first off I am a girl so DON'T you dare be calling me hot!" The voice said. It did sound feminine.

"Sorry I was wishing" dawn apologized.

"OK OK I'm up here!"

We both looked up and gasped! There stood a small girl with wings looking down at both Dawn and I.

She was wearing a red top with an orange vest with orange pants. She has short messy orange hair.

"Hi my names Zoey!" She said smiling at us.

I stood there still not blinking. WHAT THE HECK NOW I'M GOING INSANE!

"EEEEEEEEP!" Dawn shieked. Then she pinched me.

"Ow..."

"I'm not dreaming!" Dawn said.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Zoey said looking annoyed.

"I'm here to help you two go to the dance!" She said smiling and landing on my shoulder.  
The dance? Why? Why does she want to help us?

"Why? " I asked. She hit me lightly.

"Because I'm supposed to now let's see you girls are going to need dresses by Friday!" She said.

"Um... It won't matter my mother wouldn't ever let me go! I said.

"Now now now don't worry I take care if her." She said smiling at me.

" My mom could make us dresses!" Dawn said.

"Ok perfect and May stop worrying everything's going to be perfect! Now I gotta go to sleep, see you later!" She sails before she vanished.

"I must be hallucinating" I said

That couldn't have been real!

" But I saw get too!" Dawn said.

"So were both going crazy?!" I asked her. She hit me lightly.

"Nope! This means we are AWESOME!" She said.

Not long after my mom came home, Dawn went home, and I wondered if it was real...


	3. I'm the Only One Aloud to Bully you!

_I'm the only one aloud to Bully you!_

**_Authors Note:_**  
**Ok! So I promise you this story gets better this chapter! **  
**I'm not sure what I mean by that, but trust me this is going to be a lot of your guy's favorite chapter! **  
**Besides the one with the dance.**  
**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**  
**I do not own Pokemon!**  
**HAPPY READING!**

_**May's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to a beautiful morning sun peeking through my red curtains onto my small bed.

Since my Mother and my Brother took up the bigger rooms they gave me the smaller one with the smaller bed.

I got up and got dressed, my usual routine of brushing my hair and teeth.

I walked downstairs and started my morning chores.

Once I was done making them breakfast I left without even telling them.

My cheek still hurts from where she slapped me. I just hope Drew doesn't see my bruise.

Which reminds me of what happened yesterday. Maybe it was all a dream. I mean can a fairy really exist?

As I was thinking that Dawn came peddling on her bike full speed.

She stopped right before she hit me though.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!" She screamed causing some people to stare.

"Dawn what are you talking about?" I asked quietly.

"DUH THE FAIR-mmmrgh?" She said as I put my hand over her mouth.

"We can't tell anyone about that so don't go yelling it!" I told her quietly.

"Ok I'm sorry."

"It's ok"

"Anyway my mom already started on the dresses! Though I wonder how Zoey is going to handle your mother..."

"Who knows?"

We started riding towards the school in better spirits then the day before.

"Any plan today? Dawn asked me as we snuck in through he back. With the help of the janitors or course.

"I didn't have time to think of one after the magical incident" I whispered.

"But if we hurry we can get to our locker before they are allowed in, we can ditch them!I said.

Then we hurried to our lockers.

We had almost gotten everything when they were allowed in.

Me and dawn hurried and grabbed the rest of our books and shut our lockers. Then they got us.

"Well look who we have here no hiding plans today?" I hear Drew's arrogant voice from behind me ask.

My cheek is bothering me a little so I wince a bit, Dawn notices and looks at me worriedly.

I brush it off and turn around.

"I didn't feel like hiding today" I say bluntly. While wincing a little because of my stupid cheek!

As I look at Drew he has a face of surprise as he stares at my cheek.

"What happened to your cheek!" He looks kinda pissed. But there is no way I can tell him the truth not now not ever!

I look around quickly trying to think of something, ah ha!

"Um I accidentally hit myself with my locker silly me! Ahahaha gotta go! See ya!" I yell quickly leaving the scene. Dawn trying to follow after.

**_Drew's P.O.V._**

She's lying... I know she is. Who would hit her! And no one lies to me! Plus if she's hurt she should get it looked at! I quickly run after her with Paul on my heels.

"She was lying right?" I hear him ask me.

I nod and we continue running, until I see there classroom I go in there. Why is everyone in there seats staring at me and Paul like we came from no where.

The teacher then stood up.

"What are who doing here and ?" He asked.

I look around and see May and Dawn with surprised looks on there faces.

The bell must have rung. Oh well...I need to take may to the nurse!

"I'm here to escort to the nurses office." I said while Mays eyes grew wide.

"And I'm here to have a little talk with ." Paul said glaring at the teacher.

The students were shocked so was the teacher but I grabbed May's arm before any protest could be heard.

**_May's P.O.V._**

Why is Drew doing this? Is he really going to take me to the nurses office? I'm so scared he's going to hurt me. Or tease me. I just don't need anything else right now.

What blew me away was that drew did take me to the nurses office.

It smells nice in here and the nurse looks so kind she's got pink hair in lil loop pig-tails and curly bangs! She look so cute!

Ok May stop fantasizing You are in the nurses office with the evil master mind DREW HAYDEN!

" Nurse Joy she's got a bruise on her cheek."

Oh no he didn't! I can't have the nurse finding out what happened to me she'd tell the school and I would be taken from my family! Ok so part of that wouldn't be such a bad thing but I think they need me I-I c-can't just abandon them!

"Oh my! Here you take a seat and I will get some ointment and a bandaid or something ok, so please wait patiently" she said calmly guiding me towards a little bed at the corner of the big office.

" you can go back to class now..."

"I'd prefer to wait till she's better." He said.

Wha?!...I thought he hated me! What if?...he's only doing this so he can get the info on who hit me and team up with my mother! Oh my life would be OVER!

Maybe Zoey can take care of him too! Heehee

That would be fun!

"Why are you being so quiet?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well...because an injury is an injury and it is totally wrong to just leave someone who is injured"

I looked over at him surprised. Then my sapphire eyes locked with emerald.

I couldn't look away. But I did ask the one question that was in my head.

"Even Someone like me?" Oops I hope that didn't sound so weird I mean it didn't give away anything right? I hope not.

He looked at me so serious. He opened his mouth to speak when...

"I Got the ointment!" Came nurse Joy!

What was he going to say? Probably something arrogant! He can't say nice things to me forever...it's probably just pity.

Nurse Joy finished putting the ointment on.

"Now this bruise seems rather new I won't ask about it because of the situation. But it shape is rather odd..(she knows its hand shaped! What am I going to do!) anyway take this ointment and put it on when you get home and before you go to bed ok?" She told me kindly.

"Yes nurse Joy thank you" I am grateful for this ointment. It makes the pain go away and I feel really better in more ways than one!

"Come on let's get you to class" Drew said grabbing my wrist and leasing me out the door.

When we were in the empty hallway a ways away from the nurses office.  
Drew stopped walking turned around and faced me.

"OK MAY I'VE HAD ENOUGH! WHO DID THIS TO YOU I'M DIFFERENT THAN NURSE JOY! I-I wanna know who hurt you may..." He said starting off yelling but when he noticed my frightened expression he calmed down.

"Because I'm the only one allowed to bully you! and violence isn't in my book." He said flipping his hair. There it is the stupid arrogant JERK!

"Y-you...you...YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! YOU ARE RICH AND HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO LOSE EVERYTHING!" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes.

He wouldn't because he has everything I lost everything and I don't think I can get it back.

I ran down the hall with him calling my name.

I ran into the girls bathroom and cried. For a long time. That us until a certain fairy came I was surprised but she kept telling me it'd be ok and cheered me up until I came out it was over the school day anyway.

**_Drew's P.O.V._**

What did she mean?  
I wouldn't understand what wouldn't I understand! How am I supposed to know if she won't tell me?!

But I do bully her so its no wonder why she wouldn't open up to me.

Then why do I feel so horrible knowing that she's hurt and upset and I'm just making it worse I kinda what to help her.

Not that I care about her! Because I don't!

**_Dawns P.O.V_**

Paul took me out of the classroom and into the hallway where he let go and looked at me.

Why would -Pants wanna talk to me? I'm Troublesome I hope he remembers that!

"What?!" I snapped at him tired of waiting why is it when I'm around him my mood does a flip?

"You know...don't you?"

"Um...what do I know?"

"How May got that bruise.." He said glaring at me. My eyes widened and I sighed in defeat.

"Yes Paul I know, but it isn't my business and it isn't your business either. I've tried to talk to her but she says she wants to do this on her own so all I can do is lend support." I way looking away.

" I gotta go" I walked back to my class he didn't say another word.

**_Paul's P.O.V._**

I never thought she'd ever have a reason like that. She must really be good friends with that May girl.

I wanted to know for Drew but I am impressed with her.

I won't ever say that again got it!

Or think it!

**_That's all for today! Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE! For the sake if may and drew!_**


	4. My Perfect Princess, just Left!

**_My perfect princess, just left!_**

**Authors Note:  
Ok this is a big important chapter that involves Zoey's big plan to get the two of them together!  
But I don't want to make it easy for Zoey so I have a few surprises in store!  
This is the day dawn has been waiting for! And the day May's been dreading! Hahaha poor may... She has no idea what I'm about to write...  
Oh well it's interesting!**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**HAPPY READING! **

May's P.O.V.

Oh no no no no! Tonight is the dance! Dawn is going to spend like 3 hours getting us ready!  
I'm nervous because I don't know what's going to happen.

Will I meet a guy? Will my mother find out? Will I be stupid and take off my mask?! Wait no I won't! That mask is the only thing that will keep me sane!

Speaking of which Zoey said she'd take care oh my mother...I wonder how?

Just as I thought that the doorbell rang.

I walked out my bedroom door to see who it was when my mom answered the door. Not before she fixed her hair a little to make her look sensible.

She opened the door and outside was a girl and boy.

The girl had orange hair pulled back into a side pony-tale. She was wearing a yellow tank and shorts with red suspenders.

The boy had black messed up kinda hair and a red and blue baseball cap. He was wearing a blue jacket zipped up and long black pants! He was kinda cute but I think redhead over there is dating him! They look cute together!

"Hello! My name is Misty and this is my Boyfriend Ash! We are both starting reporters! We heard you are an excellent reporter! We would love it if could give us some advice on how to make and interesting report! You see we were assigned to report on this amazing new restraunt called "Aqua allure" we can take you with us!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Aqua Allure! I've heard of it it's the newest restraunt around and there food is amazing mom can you take me too!" Max said looking at mom with puppy eyes.

" I don't mind if your son comes! Do you have any other sons or daughters that you want to take we can!" She said and kinda looked at me.

Huh? How does she? Maybe...Zoey did this!

"NO! I mean no no I don't have any other children! And sure I would love to give advice to young ones such as yourself!" She said quickly changing the subject.

It hurt when she said she didn't have any other children. We used to be a family.

But then I saw the Misty girl look over at me her cerulean eyes gleaming she gave me a wink, and turned around with her and her boyfriend quickly deciding the events if the night.

"We should have you home by _Midnight_, ok!"

"Sure."

They left out the door. Wow, wait so I have until midnight?!

"What are you waiting for?!"

I turned and see Zoey giving me and impatient look.

"Who were-"

"They were friends of mine here to help you! I had to make a special call so you have to hurry and get to dawns house! Lets move!" She yelled.

I hurried and grabbed my bag and my bike and rode over to dawns house.

_  
Later at dawns house..

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Lots of screams could be heard.

"MAY MAYPLE IF YOU DON'T SIT STILL AND LET ME DO YOUR MAKE UP I SWEAR DREW WON'T BE YOUR ONLY ENEMY!"

As you can see the two girls had gotten almost everything done except May's make up.

May was wearing a beautiful strapless dress is had a black top part and a yellow belt line separating the top and bottom part of the dress. On the bottom was black leading down to 3red princess style parting then the rest of the bottom had a yellow bottom.  
While the tip had what appeared to be a beautiful butterfly's wings. May's hair was curled the two pigtail like hairstyle was now twisted into two beautiful curls. (Her outfit was inspired by Beautifly)

While dawn had he hair up in a high pony tail but her hair was curled so it was amazing! She was wearing a strapless dress that has an outlining of red jewel along the top and bottom, the bottom half of the dress was split in the middle princess style gown it was pink with yellow boys the lower part I the bottom was a blue/silver.  
The top part had a yellow bow separating top and bottom while the top had pink this blue/silver outlining with red jewels. Her hair also had a tiara with a red jewel and four little pink things on it. (outfit inspired by Mesprit because none of dawns party Pokemon are pink and let's face it she loves pink)

Zoey was watching peacefully sitting on dawns bed, as the two bickered about makeup.

"No one will even tell because I will be wearing a mask!"

"Not true! They can see your eyes and your lips!"

As they continued to fight Zoey got annoyed rather quickly.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP THAT!, May you are wearing makeup we can either do this the nice way or MY way you chose." Zoey said glaring at may.

'I knew I would have to keep my eye I. Her I just didn't think she'd be this stubborn!'

"Fine..."

So that's how it went as dawns applied a light eye shadow mascara and lip gloss.

When she was done may didn't look like May Mayple anymore she looked like a whole new girl.

Of course the same goes for Dawn  
They both didn't look like scholarship girls anymore.

Dawns mother happens to be an excellent fashion designer she was busy taking care of dawn so she couldn't make it big but these elegant dresses proved her hard work they look breath taking.

Zoey smiled proudly at her work. Then she gave each of the girls a mask.

May received a butterfly mask(Beautifly mask)

Dawn received a mask the match her dress with pink outlining we eyes and the blue /silver. (Other word imagine a mespirt mask)

"These mask are magic."

'Of course the are' mays mind thought.

"When you wear them no one will recognize you at all"

"YAY!" Dawn got excited and jumped up and down.

"Eh em anyway the mask magic will last until midnight the time when may needs to get home and also as an extra present hear are two silver anklets they have your initials on them." She said giving us two beautiful anklets.

"Thank you so much Zoey for everything." May said.

"Yeah thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Dawn shouted.

"We'll of course we are friends! See you after the party!"

"Don't forget midnight!" She yelled as may and dawn walked out to a limo that zoey's friends had got or them!

"Talk about riding in style!" Dawn said.

"I never thought I'd actually ride in a limo!" May said as she smiled really big. Her bruise had went away thanks to Zoeys magic.

_  
At the party...

Drew and Paul were both dress up rather fancy they both had tuxes on!

But Drew's tux was green!

And Paul's tux was purple!

They were wearing masks as well though you'd think there hair color would give them away and all the girls would be crowding them surprisingly that wasn't the case.  
Zoey gave them magic masks too! More like she snuck in and turned there mask that way but what ever!

"Man why aren't any of the girls recognizing us?"

"Don't know don't care it's better if they don't bug us."

"But it's weird I mean I want to find a _special_ girl tonight so maybe it's for the best"

"_Special_? Anyway do you think that they will show up?"

"You mean the scholarship girls May and Dawn? I'm not sure I doubt they will though"

At that moment the door opened and in came two gorgeous girls with there haired curled and blowing as they entered the dance room.

Everyone was quiet because these girls were so stunning even with a mask!

But the problem was no one could figure our who these girls were.

"Hey Paul those girls are beautiful!"

"Maybe...just..a little"

"I'm going to ask the girl in black if she will dance with me!" He said and took off.

"Then I'll ask the girl in pink" he said walking away as well.

May's P.O.V.

Me and Dawn we over near the punch bowl when a slow song played and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and came face to face with a beautiful red rose.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" A handsome guy said he was wearing a green tux but who am I to judge?

"Um...sure" I said.

He led me out to the dance floor and we began slow dancing.

I was mesmerized by his alluring green eyes. It seemed like time had stopped and we were the only ones moving as we dance slowly to the beat of the song.

It was magical everything was perfect at that moment I forgot who I was what I've been through and enjoyed myself. With this guy who I don't even know who is looking at me with those amazing captivating emerald green eyes.

Dawns P.O.V.

Some guy had asked may to dance he looked Familiar in a way.

"Hey you wanna dance?"

I heard a voice ask me. I turn to see an amazingly perfect guys there holding is hand out to me! EEEEP!

"Sure!" I said happily and giggle as I took hold of his hand.

He took me out to the dance floor I admired his purple tux. It never hurt to make a fashion statement.

I looked into his black onix eyes and found a cold glare accompanied by a light pink blush which made him look cute! We danced with his arms around my waist as we got lost in the moment, he had stopped glaring and had soft gentle eyes on me I could feel myself blush.

Then it happened...

Normal P.O.V.

The song had ended and the two dancing pairs had stopped dancing.

Drew finally found his perfect princess and he wanted her to know it.

Paul of course thought relatively the same thing but in a much more simple way.

So they did what they thought was smart.

They took off there masks.

"Drew?..." Came the reply from may as she looked in horror.

"Paul?...?!" Dawn said in a hushed whisper as the entire room went silent.

May took a quick look at the clock.

11:55!

She got lose from Drew's arms still processing what happened, shook it off grabbed dawn and ran out of the room while drew and Paul were trying to get them to wait or stop!  
But they didn't and kept on running.

Zoey who was watching cursed that her plan was about to back fire so she used her magic to make the anklets on dawn and mays legs to come off. Dawn was the only one who looked back for about a moment before may pulled her out of the building and into the limo.

Drew's P.O.V.

My perfect princess just left!

I ran up and grabbed the anklet that had been on her ankle.

There were initials on it!

_"M.M."_

That better not mean M&M!

Who do I know with initials M.M.?  
Can't think of anyone..

Paul had an anklet that had been on the girl he was dancing with.

"What are the initials?" I asked him noticing a confused expression on his face. Which quickly turned into a glare when I asked but I shrugged it off.

_"D.B."_ he said looking at the anklet again.

"I'm stumped!" I said he elbowed me.

"Don't worry we'll find them we always do!" I said smirking.

'I will find you my beautiful butterfly'

_  
May's P.O.V.

Me and Dawn we still stunned by what had happened.

"I think I might throw up" we both said at the same time.

We looked at each other and laughed that is until I noticed the time and got worried again!

11:58

Well never make it! It was nice knowing you world!

Oh look we're here I said thanks to the limo driver as me and dawn climbed out of the limo when we looked back the limo was gone.

Freaky but my moms pulling up so me and Dawn run up to my room change into pajama's turn the light off and pretend to be asleep all in record time!

My mom came in looked at me scowled looked at dawn and frowned knowing I had a friend over but accepted it because of the dinner she just had she didn't care max didn't either..

Once they had left me and dawn sat up look at each other and giggled

"We made it! We're alive!"

"Now may not to soon we still danced with drew and Paul!"

"You ruined the moment!"

"Fine good night may!"

"Night... _DeeDee_"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She whisper yelled.


	5. A Nightmare's Cruel Reality!

**_A Nightmare's cruel reality!_**

**_Authors Note:  
Hey everyone! Yeah so this chapter is going to make you all love me lol ignores title of chapter! Heehee I have got some great ideas!_**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

_Inside May's Dream:_

Huh? Why am I in a wedding gown?

"Oh MAY! I never thought I'd see the day you got married!" Dawn said crying. She looked older and taller (No fair Dawn our rules were you were supposed to stay short!)

Huh married? As confused as I felt I found myself talking without any control on what I was saying.

"Dawn what is that supposed to mean you didn't think I was going to get married?!" I practically shouted, feeling nervous for some reason.

This is strange I'm feeling as if I'm really getting married... I will go along with this dream for now maybe I will see my future Husband!

"May that's not what I meant you know I'm happy for you!" She said. Probably knowing I was nervous.

I saw two other girl in the room walk up to me.

Hey wait a sec. Isn't that Misty?!

"We'll Misty, Leaf it's about time you showed up! Since you two are already married can you help calm down our unhappy May?"

Misty and Leaf? Maybe Misty is an actual human and we become friends! And Leaf too! Whoever she is! She looks smart and is wearing a ring! I wonder who she is married too?

"Look I'm not going to lie because you were all there when I got married I was a total B***h! It was so nerve-racking all I can do is give her this and tell her to breath and not cry !" Misty said giving me one of her gummy vitamins! Yum! (don't ask I think vitamins are better for her anyway!)

"Dawn your getting married soon too" Leaf and I both said at the same time.

Dawn laughed nervously and then changed the subject and started talking about my dress (Because she designed it).

"We'll May you and I have the same problem except you aren't marring an arrogant jerk in a kids mind set" Leaf said looking at me.  
I wonder what she means oh I hope she doesn't mean who I think she means if that's any hint on whom I am marring.

"Yeah but you and Gary are so cute together you'd never guess he was so innocent until he dated you!" I said.  
Who's Gary? Is my mind making up names?

"He started acting like a child because he was with me?!"

"No I'm just saying its a side if him only you know about!"

"Oh..." She was blushing. She is really cute she had long light brown hair, and sea green eyes. But in my dream she was older than she probably is in real life.

"OH MY GOSH THE WEDDING IS STARTING WHAT DO I DO!" I started yelling feeling like I was about to puke for a weird reason why am I so nervous?

"You wait here till they call you while we go get to out positions as brides maids" Dawn said happily skipping away.

"In just two months she is going to be screaming just like you are but knowing her she'll be all perfect perfectionist like I was" Misty said before walking out.

"Hey calm down think straight and be happy your marrying somebody you love remember?" Leaf said with a gentle smile and a hand on my shoulder.

"Using my own words against me huh?" I said to her.

"They helped me out at my wedding" she said before walking away. I suddenly felt at ease watching her walk away.

Instead of my dad (you all know why) I had my a uncle walking me down all the rows and there is a cute flower girl whom looked a lot like misty and ash.

I had a veil over my face so I couldn't see my grooms face.

But since this is a dream and not the real thing the guy made us say our I do's  
Then he said it. My heart was beating loudly.

"You may now kiss the bride"

I held in a breath as two large hands lifted up my veil and I see...  
DREW?! He is my husband?!  
**NO NO NO NOOOO!**

_May's P.O.V._

I woke up with a start I had sweat on my face and was breathing heavily from the nightmare I had just had.

"What was that?!" I said to myself.

"Hmm? May? What was what?" Dawn asked beside me.

"Whoa! Your up? You scared me!"

"Sorry I had a nightmare and woke up"

"You too?"

"Yeah I was marrying PAUL! And he ha a gentle smile an said his I do really bluntly"

"No way I dreamt I was marrying DREW! And you were there and you designed my wedding dress and Misty was there and so was Leaf!"

"Who's Misty and Leaf?"

"Misty helped me earlier with my mom and I'm not sure who leaf is she feels important"

"Oh ok!"

"This is strange how we both had these dreams after one silly dance with them right?"

"Yeah I think we should just forget our books in our lockers and avoid them all day!" Dawn said that while puffing out her cheeks pouting.

"That's a good idea I don't want them realizing its us" remembering the last time I was with him I said some weird things.

"That's our plan?" She asked looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"That's our plan!" I told her to reassure her.

Now me and her had gotten dressed and I finished my chores while making breakfast for both of us. But I didn't realize I had forgotten to make breakfast for my mother and max.  
We went to school and tried carefully to avoid those boys all day!

_Drew's P.O.V._

Well day one of searching for my mystery girl is starting!

Paul and me were standing in front of May an Dawns lockers.

But there was no sign that either of them had been there...at all.

"Hey man are they sick today?" I asked Paul.

I hope not I love messing with them of course this could be another way to avoid us so I'm still looking for them (by them I mean May of course)

"I don't think they could both be sick and I had checked the schools security cameras they came in"

"So they didn't come to get there stuff at all?"

"No"

Damn! so now me and Paul are walking the hallways. While I think back to my last conversation with may.

I wanted to ask her what she meant by 'I wouldn't understand"  
Maybe I should follow her after school we know they come in through the back door to avoid not only us but the rest of the rich kids.

Because when me and Paul decide yo play with someone the whole school follows, even if we don't tell them to.

May I will find out what your hiding!

~**_after school_**~

We didn't see may or dawn all day!  
So I guess last option follow may home!

I told my limo driver I was walking somewhere to check something out and I'd call him when I'm done.

So I'm quietly walking behind the two as there riding bikes.

"Ugh! I hate hate hate biology!" Dawn was saying to may.

"Hey don't you sit next to Keith?"

"But he's dating Kate!"

"Awww they are that is so cute!"

What is up with these conversations?! It's like I'm in a chick flick!

"Anyway about our dreams to you really think well meet Misty and Leaf?!" Dawn said to May.

Who is misty an who's leaf and why do they think these people are real if its only a dream?!

"Don't know! Hey have you seen Zoey at all since last night?!"

Who's Zoey?! Is she the one who gave may that Bruise?!

"No now that you mention it no I haven't! I hope she didn't get eaten by a dog!"

Is there a hidden meaning to that sentence?

"She's too tough for a dog dawn!"

Huh? Too tough for a dog?! There commoner world doesn't make any sense to me!

"Oh hey may I will meet up with you later good luck with the wicked witch!"

"Thanks Dawn! Bye!"

Great now she is alone! Must follow!

**_A while later they were at may house!_**

Is this her house?! It's TINY!

"MAY MAYPLE HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO MAKE ME AND MAX'S BREAKFAST THIS MORNING!"

"Look I'm sorry but I can explain-" she started to say before her mother slapped her across the face!

So her mother was the one who slapped her! Why?!

"NOW STOP STANDING THERE AND GO DO YOUR CHORES! NO DINNER TONIGHT EITHER!"

I kept feeling more and more enraged seeing this scene.

I've got to do something!

**_That's that I hope you guys are happy!_**

**_the next chapter will have what drew does look forward to it!_**


	6. Is he a Knight? Or an Evil Mastermind?

_Is he a knight? Or an Evil Mastermind?_

**_Authors Note:  
Hey everyone this is the one chapter before school starts! Once school starts its going to be hectic to write but who knows I might get some ideas!  
As for the next chapter I can promise you I'm going to give you a ikarishipping chapter but that's after this one! I couldn't wait to write this one because its going to be exciting,  
Thanks to my reviewers and followers!  
I don't own Pokemon:(  
HAPPY READING!_**

_Normal P.O.V._

May was doing her chores crying until she heard a knock on the door.

"Strange I didn't think anyone was supposed to come here?" She said to herself before walking slowly to the door.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see 5 police cars parked outside her house. And even more surprised when she saw the person next to the officer.

Drew had made a call to the police after he saw what had happened. He told the police what he saw and they went to go get may her mother and her brother.

When May had looked at Drew he could she a lot of emotions in her eyes.  
Surprised  
Pain  
Embarrassed  
Confused  
And another that didn't make any sense, Uneasiness.

Most of the time when he looked at her she shone confidence beyond belief. But why is she uneasy now?

May didn't know what to do with Drew standing in front of her. Mostly because after the dance and that dream she didn't want to see him.

And now he shows up at her doorstep with the Police!

"Ma'am we need to talk to you and your family."

"Um ok?" May said shakily.

"May? Who is at the door?" Her mother asked in her fake sweet voice witch Drew could she right through as he glared at her.

"Excuse me Ma'am we would like to ask you a few questions"

"Sure Officer..." May's mom looked uneasy because she might've been caught as she saw Drew walk up to may and examining her cheek which now had a bruise.

"Do you still have that cream ?"

"Yes..."

"Ok let's go get it while they question your mom ok?" He said looking at her with kind eyes.

"Alright..." She looked as if she might cry because of everything that's happening. Drew gently rubbed her back and nodded to an officer and walked up the stairs with May.

_May's P.O.V._

I feel as if the world has crashed onto me. I mean I don't know how Drew figured out what happened but I couldn't care as he gently put the cream on my bruise.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? You never seem to care about me! All you ever do is try to make my life miserable I didn't want anymore.." I start to sob and he sits up and hugs me which surprises me but I let him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you went through all of this. You always acted like nothing was wrong. But I promise I'll make everyone be nice ok? I won't let you be hurt anymore. I'm so so sorry May"

My eyes widened when he apologized to me but I continued to cry while he was gently rubbing my back telling me soothing words. Instead of our usual fight it felt at if we both hit an understanding of some sort.

Later once I told the officers about my mother and how she treats me and why I think she treats me like that. The officers said they'd take my mother to a place where she can learn how to deal with this.  
As for Max the officers said they need to take him, because he's been learning wrong and bad things from our mother and he needs to be retaught some social skills and what was wrong with our mother.

As for me? I'm going to be living with Dawn!

The strangest thing happened Dawn came with her mother from groceries and I told them everything and then Dawns mom came and asked if she could ADOPT ME!

Me and Dawn were both shocked! But the officers told her they need to check everything and do paperwork which took HOURS! As for now we are still waiting on an the paperwork but me dawn and drew sat in the police office it was akward because we didn't know what to say until Dawn stood up walked over to Drew.

"Thank you for saving May." Was all she said before she sat back down.

She must've been worried about me as well.

"Your Welcome" was Drew's response.

"And I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you guys from now on things are going to be different I promise" he said.

Dawn looked surprised but nodded her head and smiled at him. So did I. He's done so much for me when I thought he Hated me.

Maybe Drew Hayden isn't the Evil Mastermind I thought he was...

**_Well guys that's it for a while look forward to the next chapter!_**


	7. Why do teachers give homework?

**_Why do teachers give Homework?_**

**Authors Note:  
This chapter came to me when my stupid teachers decided to give me a ton of flipping homework!  
I mean seriously isn't bad enough I have to do math in math and now I've got to do math in science?! Stupid Biology!  
So my pain becomes awesome chapter for you guys because I told you I may get ideas from school I just didn't think it would be like this!  
Anyway as promised this chapter is Ikarishipping and should be amazing for you guys to read! I hope you understand what I'm going through!  
Anyway I don't own Pokemon!  
thanks to all my reviewers and followers!  
HAPPY READING!**

_Dawns P.O.V._

It's been about a week since May started living at my house as my new Sister!  
That was really exciting and since then none of the other kids in our school have been "I'm better than you!" Or "Get out of here commoner freaks!"  
Which is a good thing! The bad thing is that my teachers keep giving me homework!  
And my French teacher calls it "Independent work" does that really make a difference in my homework!  
My biology homework is about the Metric System which is math! In science!  
Plus I already have math homework!  
Right now I'm in the Library doing my homework. May I think she said something about forgetting her tutoring! (She missed some classes due to police questioning)

Right now I'm working on my French homework, but I'm having problems because I forgot what some of these phrases mean!

I got so wrapped up in everything going on I guess I forgot to study.. Heehee

While I was so wrapped up in trying to remember I didn't realize someone walk up to me and sit across from me, until...

"Hello DeeDee," Came a dark voice that the last time I heard it had been in a dream.

But that didn't matter to my subconscious because I heard that one name. The one name that has haunted me since I was little. I thought if I went I a new school it would go away.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I screamed.

I was in the library so everyone look at me and the librarian told me to not scream ever again in the library. I was so embarrassed. Then I looked at who called me that.

And I almost screamed again. But I held it in this time.

It was Paul sitting quietly on the other side of my table with an amused expression on his face. He had some books, about 3 in total. Laying next to we're his arm rest on the circular table.

His eyes were slightly amused.

That was new. He usually only glares at me. But I guess he did find out that stupid name and saw me do something stupid I would be amused to.

"Where did you hear that name?!" I hissed through my teeth.

"Heard it? I only found out about it through my network of information. Or did you forget what I'm known for?"

Oh yeah! Paul has some rare power network that is able to let him know everything he needs to silently. And he only uses the information that's sounds like it would be useful to him in any way shape or form.

But of course I knew someone who was way smarter and better at getting information than even Paul! That why I was never so impressed with how he got information.

The other guys name is Conway ( I get the chills just thinking of his name)

He had a best friend named Harley who was a senior. It didn't matter though because they were on the same level of CREEPY! And they loved to be all weirdo like with me and May.

And surprisingly he knew about May's mother, and what had happened to her father, he even knew about Max! He knew what happened to my father! He said he even knows where he is.

My father left me and my mom when I was little leaving my mom to raise me alone and she had to give up her dream.

He said he'd only tell me if I went out with him. I refused and shortly after got into this school!

"So you used you network to spy on me?"

"Didn't need to they found out through some of your old schools' friends and records"

"Whatever just do not call me that again! Ok I HATE that name!"

" oh I got the fact you hate it that's why I said it, Deedee" he said slowly letting an evil glare and smirk spread on his face.

I hate him. Then I remembered! MY STUPID HOMEWORK!

I don't have time to deal with Paul this French stuff is do next hour!

" Look Paul I don't have time to deal with you right now! I have homework and I forgot how to say some of it or what it means and it kinda due next hour so can you please Shut Up!" I said to him a little loudly making the librarian glare at me.

I have her am apologetic glance to which she blew off and walked away.

I quickly went back to work on my homework.

Though I realized Paul was still there. He was quiet and he was watching me while I worked making it harder to concentrate.

I looked at the white piece of paper that had words I didn't understand on the top. I had learned to remember some of the phrases, like how to count to 20. And the alphabet.  
Those were easy!  
But it got a lot harder and we have been doing phrases and I don't get what some of them mean!  
On the paper there was only on thing left to do.  
I thought it was the hardest thing yet.

Write a Conversation between two people who are confessing to each other.

I didn't remember the phrases because I hadn't been paying attention. Stupid Dream!

And one of the reasons I wanted to learn French was because it was the language of Romance. And I couldn't even remember how to say "I love you" In French.

"I'm pathetic" I whispered to myself. I forgot about the purple headed boy who had been watching me with analyzing eyes the entire time.

_Paul's P.O.V._

It had been one hectic week. Drew had told me what happened with that May girl.

But that's not the only reason that's been bothering me I haven't been able to get my mind off that girl I had danced with.

So I have been trying to use my special network to try and find her.

And it usually works when I want someone found they are found. But this time, All they keep giving me is reports of blanks and missing information errors. Which doesn't make any sense to me. Even if I'm missing a lot if information they always tend to find the person.

It's almost as of someone doesn't want her to be found.

Which makes me mad. Goods news since they have to basically go through a lot of different information, I found this ever so small detail when I was helping them. And it was so small on the screen I was surprised I spotted it.

It was a nickname about a certain girl. And it came with a funny story.

That one slight piece of information made me smile.

I'm walking through the hallways looking for that one girl.

I see a lot of girls looking at me. And when I glare at them they squeal. Ugh.

The hallways are wide and they have elegantly painted designs on all the walls. The floors are marble. And the lockers are handcrafted not to mention just walking through this school you feel as if your in a castle.

Which is actually true. This school used to be a castle a long time ago.  
It was a lesser known castle but it was big. With every detail carved and engraved with delicate hands.

What had happened is that during a war. Half the castle was blown apart. The family itself decided better of the castle considering the family had lost most of its members in battle. The one member left decided to rebuild the other half and turn it into a school.  
The other half of the castle is off limits because it was decided that nothing is left over there because after this place had finally been turned into a school the owner had died in that side of the tower. No one knew how or why, but they did know DO NOT GO UP THERE!

Anyway I decided to give up my fruitless search in the hallways and head to the library to check the schools data base.

I walked into our huge library that had three floors of books. Spiral staircases, and the study area was the quiet area because everyone has to be studying over there. I usually don't go over there I don't need to study my brain remembers everything. Except for that girls face!

But I stole a glance over there and saw one of the scholarship girls. And the one I love messing with the most.

She was concentrating really hard and didn't notice when I walked up to her she was sitting in the middle circular table. She was chewing on a pencil and had her hands on her head obviously trying to remember something.

I sat down across from her after I had received one of the data base books about last names with B. I also got two books on mystery. Mostly because the girl I want to find is a mystery and I was to learn how to solve the mystery.

I saw she still didn't notice me and decided to do something that would.

I leaned over the table and whispered to her.

"Hello DeeDee," I had said it in away that usually would make any girl pass out. But Dawn isn't any girl.

Her face had a look of inward peril towards that name. She didn't even realize it was me who said it. And then she did something utterly amusing and shocking.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She screamed so loud I thought my ear drums we going to burst. I hastily sat down in the chair again as she realized everyone was looking at her.

She blushed badly almost as red as a tomato. Which I couldn't help but find that amusing as well. The librarian told her to never yell in the librarian ever again. She nodded. And then looked over at me. She looked as I she was going to scream again, but she held it in.

"Where did you hear that name?!" She hissed through her teeth.

Someone's not very happy go lucky.

I smirked and said "Heard it? I only found out about it through my network of information. Or did you forget what I'm known for?"

She contemplated what I said for a second before she spoke up again.

"So you used your network to spy on me?" She asked glaring at me.

Not technically.  
I was trying to find out about mystery girl.

"Didn't need to they found out through some of your old schools' friends and records" I said allowing and evil kinda glare and smirk to play across my face. Which rarely happens.

"Whatever just do not call me that again! Ok I HATE that name!"

" oh I got the fact you hate it that's why I said it, Deedee" I said slowly teasing her.

She glared at me hard and the. She seemed to remember something.

" Look Paul I don't have time to deal with you right now! I have homework and I forgot how to say some of it or what it means and it kinda due next hour so can you please Shut Up!" She kinda talked to me a little loudly and the librarian glared at her which she sent an apologetic glance to her but the librarian didn't care and walked away.

She went back to her homework and she seemed as if she was really struggling. I had stayed to watch for fun but now I'm just analyzing. She seems as if she is giving herself a hard time. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the next few words she said.

"I'm pathetic" though I could just barely hear them hearing her say that about herself made me angry.

"What is so hard to understand?" I asked her glaring at her.

She looked up surprised and she looked hesitant to tell me.

"I'm trying to help so hurry up and tell me" I said getting impatient.

"It French and I forgot how to say some phrases. I just can't remember no matter what I'm good at numbers and the alphabet" she whispered.

It sounds like she's one of those people who'd learn better in situations rather than teaching.

I looked at her paper and got an idea.

I acted quickly by grabbing dawns chin and making her look at me.

"_Je suis vraiment désolé Dawn, mais je ne pense pas que je peux faire ça ! _(I'm really very sorry Dawn, but I don't think I can do this anymore!)" I said passionately.

She looked rather confused and I thought my idea might back fire. And I might embarrass myself considering all that passion I was putting into saying this until.

"_Faites ce plus?_(Do what anymore?)" She said softly looking faintly surprised at what she was saying. But I kept my eyes locked with hers and went to carry on the conversation.

I let go of her chin but I kept looking into her eyes as I took hold of her shoulders instead.

"_Je ne peux pas faire semblant !_ (I can't keep Pretending!) I said once again my gaze unwavering and my eyes locked on hers.

I brought my face closer to hers. Close enough that our noses were touching. She was blushing. Badly.

Because I thought it'd be better for her paper to not have a back and forth conversation I spoke again.

"_Je suis en amour avec vous_ (I'm in love with you)" I said making my lips almost touch hers.

Her eyes widened. And her face grew more red.

"_Amour?_ (love?)" she said her face looked so cute when she was red like that!

I pulled away and smirked.  
"_est -ce suffisant pour vos devoirs ?_ (Is that good enough for your homework?)" I said and saw her facial expression fall.

She then looked red and mad at the same time as she almost yelled again  
"_Vous voulez dire que c'était faux !_ (You mean that was all fake!)" she almost screamed but caught herself as she whisper yelled at me.

I smirked again at her reaction I almost laughed!

Then I said  
"_Yep, ne vont pas faire des idées étranges ! Je vous ai dit que je voulais juste vous aider avec vos devoirs !_ (Yep, don't go getting any strange ideas! I told you I was just helping you with your homework!)" I told her in a serious way.

She looked kind of sad and said  
"_Pourquoi les enseignants donnent des devoirs?_ (Why do teachers give out homework?)"

I laughed a little that time because she was pouting!

"_et ils veulent que les gens gênants pour en savoir plus !_ (Well they want troublesome people to learn more!) " I said laughing a little.

She noticed and seems surprised.  
"You laughed! And I stopped talking French! I was so scared I wouldn't know how to stop! How did you do that?"

"You looked like someone who'd learn better in situations. So I gave you a situation."

"Thanks for your help" she looked as if she ha trouble thanking me!

"Your welcome see you around troublesome!" I told her walking out of the library.

**There I'm done guys! Hope you liked it! And I'm sorry if the French is bad I've only been in the class a little while so I had to look up how to do some to the words.**


End file.
